Missing
by la2ur2a
Summary: *CHAPTER 5 IS UP* It's the summer before 5th year . Voldemots back! Someone goes missing and pushes Harry over the edge but who is it? R/H H/?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : You know the drill . I own only Alex and

the plot !

  


Shout out 

Olnavygirl2007: you better remember to call me ! 

  


Anyway back to the story .

  


Oh yeah the story starts at the burrow 

  


_**Chapter 1: She's gone**_

  


It was a hot summer night in July . Bill and Charlie

Weasley were home for awhile before they had to go

back to work . Percy was also there . Everyone was

already asleep until about 2:30 in the morning .

There was a loud fearful scream . It was Ginnys .

Everyone in the house heard it . All the Weasleys ran

to her room and gasped at what they saw . No one was

in the room . Not even Ginny . " Ginny ? " Ron said

obviously thinking she was hiding now . " My baby .

Where is she ? " Mrs. Weasley said and started to cry

on her husband Mr. Weasley . Ron sat on Ginny's bed

with tears rolling down his checks and saw a note . "

Hey I've found something her ! " he said . Bill and

Charlie who had a look of disbelief that she was gone

, grabbed the note and said at the same time " Ginny . "

. After that Mr. Weasley took the note and started to

cry . " My little girl ... My little princess is gone

. " he said . The note said :

_Ha ! Mudblood lovers pay first . I've taken her and_

_she didn't like it . But I will give her back unharmed_

_in exchange for Mr. Potter . I give you a month . _

_Lord Voldemount _

  


Fred and George had read it and went pale very fast

. Percy had a look of shook on his face and than ...

The Weasleys couldn't believe it Percy was actually

crying . 

  


Mr. Weasley had called a friend of his that was a

unspeakable named Alex . " Is there any hope of

getting her back ? " Mr Weasley asked his friend . "

Without giving Harry over to you-know-who ? " I don't

know Arthur . We probably can't . " said Alex . " I'm

sorry that she's gone . " Arhtur looked over at

Ginny's bed all of his sons were over their , crying

since they heard the answer to their dads question . '

Molly's probably up in the attic . ' he thought . ' Why

did he have to take Ginny why ? ' he though . No one

went back to bed. The boys were still in Ginny's room ,

Molly was in the attic and Oh no ! Molly she's probably

a mess ! ' he thought . He ran straight up to the

attic and there was Molly crying and holding Ginny's

first ever teddy bear . " It's all right Molly . " he

said in a comforting voice . " We're all going to

miss her . " 

  


Somewhere in England 

  


In a dark cell laid Ginny Weasley crying as heard as

she possibly could . She wanted her family . Her

brothers and her parents she needed them . ' Will I

ever see them again ? ' she thought . She really hated

to admit this but she really missed her brothers worse

than usual . Bill , who was her favorite brother with

his coolness , Charlie with his interest in Dragons ,

Percy who was her least favorite brother with his

boringness , the twins with their jokes , and Ron she

missed him for just being himself . And she also

missed all of them for couple more reasons , she

missed the way that they would cheer her up , make her

feel better , and the way they told her how they were

going to beat up her first ex-boyfriend . She laughed

at that memory of them telling her that . But started

crying again because she might never see them again .

She'd always remember the way Bill and Charlie reacted

when she told them that she was in the chamber of

secretes . That was her last thought before she cried

herself to sleep . 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


A/N:All right people this is what you get for not

reviewing if you don't I'll leave you in suspense for

a moth or two ! So review for the next part !

  


  


  



	2. #4 Private Drive

_A/N:_ It's not the same 

Alrighty people before we get to the chapter I'm going

to talk for 5 minutes of your reading time .

Give a big round of applause to**_ Tinabedina, Princess,_**

**_Kathy, Lily, and Donja Caroll _**. These people are great

examples of great reviewers !

( lots of people clapping) . Thanks for reviewing !

And on with Chapter 2 !

Oh yeah before I forget you'll find out who Harry

cares about in this chapter so .... Pay attention !

  


  


_**#4 Private Drive **_

  


  


  


Harry Potter woke up from a nightmare . He put on his

glasses than started to remember the dream . He saw

Ginny, and Voldemount and Ginny ! She was kidnaped in

the dream . ' Please let her be alright ' Harry

thought . Than there was a tap on the window . It was

Ron's owl Pig . ' Please don't let that dream be true

' . He read the letter :

_Harry ,_

_You-know-who is back ! He took Ginny ! _

Harry stopped right at that part of the letter . It's

true she's gone . 

_Dad and I are going to pick you up tomorrow in a_

_ministry car . _

_It's not fair what he's asking us to give him in_

_return for Ginny ! _

_See ya ,_

_Ron _

Harry noticed there were tear drops on the letter from

Ron and there was also new one's his . " Why her ? "

He said out load . ' I hope she'll be ok . ' he

thought . Than started thinking of all the bad thing

Voldemount would do to her . He then went back to

sleep . 

  


Somewhere in London...

  


Hermoine Granger woke up from a taping noise . She saw

Errol one of the Weasley's owls . She started crying

from what she had read . ' Why did he take her ? ' was

all Hermoine thought . She went to the kitchen and

made herself some hot chocolate so that she could go

back to sleep after reading that note . She went back

to bed and fell asleep . 

  


Somewhere in England ... 8:00 a.m.

  


Ginny Weasley woke up in pure darkness . It took her a

minute to realize that she had been kidnaped last

night . She started crying again . She was hungry, she

missed her family, she needed her brothers, and her

best friend Hermoine . Than a door opened . " The

master want to see you . " A cruel voice came . "

Follow me ." Ginny did as she was told to do . She was

lead into a kitchen . " Take some food and eat . " the

man said . Ginny took some eggs, muffins, pancakes,

and toast . THan got escorted back to her cell . '

Wait a minute ' she thought ' What if he's trying to

make me think of him as a nice guy and if I do than

the world will definitely end as I know it . ' she ate

her food . than sat bored pretty sure that her family

was getting everyone in the ministry looking for away

to get her back and to find where she's at . 

  


at the Burrow ... 9:00 a.m. 

  


Everyone started crying again . They remembered what

happened last night . Mrs. Weasley looked as if she

cried all night . None of the boys had said anything .

Than there was a small pop and there was Alex . "

Arthur good news we found a way to trick you-know-who

and defete him once and for all . " Alex said looking

as if he didn't get any sleep at all . " How " all the

Weasley's demanded . " Well Dumbledoor and Flitwik

are going to put some defense charms on Harry and the

strongest Mirror charm . " Alex explained . " The

mirror charm well reflect any spells you-know-who

tries to do on Harry it'll go on him . " " But what

about Ginny ? " Percy asked . " The charm will be on

her too . This mirror charm that were going to use

will protect the person it is put on and the the

person who they care about that is with them . " Alex

answered ." Alex I've got to go get Harry . C'mon Ron

. " Mr. Weasley said . " Bye Arthur . " Alex said .

  


All right people . You know what I said about the

first chapter that's applying on all chapters . I'm

sorry about this chapter being so short it's just for

the fact that I'm writing this stuff at 11:21 p.m. 

I promise that the next part will be good and long . 

pleaze r/r . 

Ginny 


	3. The box

  


A/N : I'm sorry if this is short . But I'm working on

the next chapter, and I'm not telling a thing about it

. It'll probably take awhile before I get it posted ..

so read so of my other fics . ok ? A big thank you

goes to Malena and a random hp fan ! They reviewed the

day I got this posted ! And I know I have a stupid

chapter name, but if I don't shut up you'll never find

out why it called the box . so there I'm shutting up .

Back to the story 

  


_**Chapter 3 the box**_

1:00 p.m 

#4 privet drive

" Uncle " Harry said . " A friend of mine is picking

me up today . " " Good ." was all Uncle Vernon said .

THan a few minutes the door bell rang, and there was

Mr. Weasley and Ron . Ron was verry pale . " Hi Harry

. " he said . " Ready to go ? " Mr. Weasley asked . "

Yeah . " Harry said . After a couple of minutes in the

car Ron had tears going down his cheeks _( A/N This is_

_how I picture people when they miss people .) _. "

What's wrong Ron ? " Harry asked ." I miss Ginny . I

want her back . " Ron said . " Harry, the whole family

is like this . " Mr. Weasley said . 

  


Somewhere in England ... 4:00 p.m. 

" You come . " said an evil voice . Ginny did as she

was told to do . Then they stopped in front of man who

had mean red eyes . " Do you miss your family ? " The

man asked . Ginny noded afraid to speak . " Would you

want to talk to them ? " he asked . Ginny nodded . "

Take this box and go back to your cell . " The man

said . The man who brought her grabbed her by the arm

with a tight grip and escorted her back to her cell .

30 minutes passed by when she heard a voice came out

of the box that was ... It couldn't be ... The voice

was Charlie's he said . " I miss Ginny . " " Charlie .

" she said . " That was damn freaky . I thought I

heard Ginny . " Charlie said . " Me too . " came

Bill's voice . " No I can talk to you guys . " Ginny

said . " Ginny ? " came the voices of the rest of her

family including Harry's . " What ? " she asked . " Do

you know where your at ? " Her dad asked . " No dad .

" Ginny answered . " Don't worry Gin the ministry has

a plan . " Percy said . " I miss you guys . " Ginny

said . " We miss you to . " the twins said at the same

time . " Ginny ? " Harry asked . " What ? " she asked

. " I miss you . " Harry said admittingly . " Arhtur

... " came a voice Ginny didn't recognize . " We're

going to do it tonight . " Ginny don't worry . " her

dad said . " Your getting out of there tonight . " She

couldn't hear anything else said . 

  


  


  


A/N That's it for today folks . It might take me

awhile before I get the next chapter up . I've started

it . In the mean time read some of my other stories .

I may just leave you in suspense about a week or two

on what happens to Ginny and where is she ? That will

be the next chapter . And always r/r . plzzzzzzzzeeee


	4. The vision and the begging of the battle

A/N : Alrighty people I think you've waited long

enough for this chapter . Thanks to every1 who

reviewed . Kelzery sorry if I spell your name wrong

You were right with who Harry ends up with . I

promised that this one was going to be a treat . The

treat is this chapter is long ! The next chapter will

be short though . Disclaimer see chapter 1 

  


  


**Chapter 4 : The vision and the beginning of a battle **

" Malfoy . " said Voldemort . " What master ? " asked

Lucuis Malfoy . " Is the ministry doing anything to

find the girl ? " Voldemort asked . " No . I don't

think so . " Lucuis said . Voldemort glared at him and

yelled " WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW ? " " Well no

one has seen the mudblood loving fool . No one at the

ministry has talked about their being a plan . "

Lucuis answered . " May as well just kill her than , "

Voldemort said . " but I'll just wait . " 

Than there was a blur and now darkness and verry

little light . In that light was Ginny . " I want my

family . " she said starting to cry . " I wish I could

tell them I'm alright and that I miss them right now ."

A/N Voldemort took the box back . 

" Harry ! Earth to Harry come in Harry . " Ron said

waving a hand in front of him . " What happened ? "

Harry asked . " Well you were just staring out into

space for minutes . " Ron answered . " But it was

weird though . I was just sitting here and than I saw

Voldemort " Ron shuddered at his name . " Lucuis

Malfoy and Ginny . " Harry finished . " Is she alright

? " Ron asked quickley . " Yeah . She misses you guys

though . " Harry answered . " We should probably tell

my mom maybe she'll stop crying if she know that

Ginny's alright . " Ron said . They could hear Mrs.

Weasley crying all the way from Ron's room . Ron ran

all the way down from his room to the living room and

said " Mom ! Ginny's alright ! Harry had some sort of

vision and saw and said that she was all right . " Ron

didn't even notice that his brothers or his dad was in

the same room . " She is ? " Mrs. Weasley asked . "

Yeah . " Harry said . " Hey . " came a new voice that

was Hermiones . Hermione had red eyes . She had

obviously been crying because Ginny was her friend . "

Are you ok ? " Ron asked hugging Hermione . "

Ooooooohhhhhhh " Fred and Georage said in a mocking

way . " Oh shut it . " Ron said . Than an owl came in,

dropped a letter and a map, than left . The letter was

from Voldemort it said :

Follow the directions on the map and you'll find me .

I'll spare the girl . 

Voldemort 

" I'll do it now . " Harry said . " Do what ? "

Everyone asked . " Get Ginny ! " Harry answered

seriously . " Harry bring Ginny back safely . " All

the Weasley boys said . " Be carefull dear . " Mrs.

Weasley said . Mr. Weasley got up from the chair and

said . " Harry wait . We need to put a mirror charm on

you . " Mr. Weasley muttered the incantation . " Harry ,

becarefull . " Hermione said and kissed him . " Good

luck . " Everyone said . " Thanks . " Harry said, than

left . 

  


30 minutes letter ... A/N It's still at the Burrow 

  


Everyone could tell Ron was nervous . He was pale and

pacing back and forth . He muttering " Please let them

be all right please . " He kept repeating what he said .

Hermione made him sit down and said " Maybe this well

help you relax . " Than she kissed him .

  


Somewhere in England 

  


" I'm here . " Harry yelled . He saw a dark hooded

figure with Ginny ! " Ginny are you alright ? " Harry

asked . She nodded . ' She's proabley too scared to

talk ' Harry thought . " Let go of the girl . "

Voldemort commanded the Death Eater . Ginny ran

straight to Harry . She was absolutely beautiful .

When she got to Harry she hugged him . Harry hugged

her back . " Ginny take this map and go home . " Harry

whispered " I love you and I'll be over as soon as I

kick Voldemorts butt . Ok ? " Ginny nodded and said "

I love you too . " and kissed him . He was surprised

that Ginny didn't shudder at Voldemorts name . "

Alright enough Potter you're going to duel for your

life . Right now . " Voldemort said . " Not until

she's out of sight . " Harry said . 

  


At the burrow .....

  


Ron looked at the clock and gasped " Ginny's coming !

" Ron exclaimed . Everyone ran to the clock and

Ginny's name was pointing at ' Traveling .' . All of

the Weasley ran and waited outside for Ginny and Harry

  


  


  


  


  


  


A/N : Alrighty people That's it for this chapter ! The

next chapter will be short as a warning . I'm sorry I

couldn't think of a place in England that would be

good for the spot . 

R/R . Or I'll never work on the next and probably

finial chapter of this story . Laughs evilly . Just

review . Please . I haven't been feeling good so it

will make me feel better to see reviews ! Make them

good ones or I'll delete them !


	5. The perfect ending

A/N : Alrighty people this is the last chapter of this

story . ( starts crying ) Frist of all I want to thank

2 people before we get to the story . 

Kelzery : keep reviewing ! 

and last but not least 

DiemondDagger : Who has posted this story for me . 

Give these people around of applause . Oh yeah and a

thanks to all the other people who reviewed !

(Lots of clapping in the background . )

Like always r/r if your a arthor I'll do a review one

of your stories . 

Now here's the long waited Chapter 5 !

  


**_The Burrow_**

_**Chapter 4:The Perfect ending**_

Everyone herd someone running up the lane . It got

closer and closer . Than they saw who it was it was

... Ginny ! " Ginny !" all the Weasleys said and

runned straight at her . Ron got there frist and

hugged her . " Are you alright ? " he asked . " Yeah

I'm just a bit hungrey though . " Ginny answered .

After all the Weasley's and Hermione hugged Ginny and

Hermione asked " Where's Harry ? " " He said he'd come

here after he defeats Voldemort . " Ginny answered .

" Say you-know-who ! " All of her family yelled . " No

! " She said .

  


Some where in England .....

  


" Potter I'm going to get this over with " Voldemort

said " Avada Kedava . " The spell bounced off of Harry

and on to him " Dam you Potter ! " He yelled before

disappearing . Harry started to run all he wanted now

was to be with Ginny . 

  


1 hour later at the Burrow 

  


" Harry ! " Ginny said and hugged him . " Are you all

right ? " Ron asked . " Yeah I'm alright . " Harry

replied . Harry hugged Ginny back and kissed her . "

What did you just do to Ginny ? " All of Ginnys

brothers asked . " I love her so I kissed her . "

Harry answered . " Oh " was all they said . " You guys

better get used to the idea of me having a boyfriend .

" Ginny said looking at their brothers . " " Ginny and

Harry ..... " Georage began . " Georage dear brother ,

which do you like better being alive ? Or being 6 feet

under ? " Ginny said . Georage went pale sand said "

Alive . " " I thought so . " Ginny replied " Same goes

for the rest of you . " 

" I love you Ginny . " Harry said . " I love you to .

" She replied . 

The End 

  


  


  


A/N r/r . I'm going to finish my umfished story called

the parent trap . So read and review that . Thanks for

all the reviews people . Untill than go read some of

my other stories . 

Ginny 

  



End file.
